Superboy and the invisible girl
by FinFree25
Summary: Clary Fray has just moved to New York to live with her mother and brother when she got the role of Sherrie in Rock of Ages on Broadway. She meets Jace, who is Jonathan's closest friend. They immediately hit it off but will she be able to juggle the musical and a love life at the same time? Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So I know that this has nothing at all to do with the actual story of Jace and Clary or TMI but I really wanted to do this story it just got stuck in my head. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah and Clarys 17 in this as well as Jace, and Isabelle but Jonathan and Alec are 18. Just wanted to let you know**

**Btw Disclaimer: I don't own TMI any CC any musicals I may mention in this including Rock Of Ages, Les Miserables, and Next To Normal.**

Clary shifted in the uncomfortable plane seats. She put her earphones in her ears and turned on her music, she shuffled through her playlist until she came across her 'Musical' playlist. She pressed the play button and closed her eyes as 'another day' from 'Next To Normal.' She hummed along trying to ignore the annoyed looks from people trying to sleep around her. She looked at the small TV screen in front of her. It signaled that there was only a half hour until the plane reached New York. Clary was moving to New York from Toronto, to live with her mother, Jocelyn and her brother, Jonathan.

She pulled her earphones out of her ears as a stewardess gave her a rather pointed look as the pilot announced that they were to be landing and all electronics had to be turned off. She gripped the arms of her chair as the plane began its descend, she never really liked heights or planes for that matter. Clary tried to think about what was going to happen when she got to New York. A couple of months ago Clary had gone on a music trip to New York with her music class at school, while she was there she saw an advertisement for auditions for 'Les Miserable.' She went on her free time to audition, almost as a joke; she never thought that a couple of weeks later she would get a call from the producer saying that she got the part of Eponine. So she packed her life up and got on a plane to New York. She started rehearsal the next day and she was so excited. Even though she was going to miss her dad a lot she was also excited to see her mom and Jonathan again.

Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was only 13, Jonathan had gone with their mum to live in New York and Clary had stayed with her dad, Valentine. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the plane hit the ground at JFK airport, once the plane had stopped in front of a terminal she stood up and grabbed her bag form underneath the seat in front of her and pulled the strap over her shoulder. Getting off the plane was awful, the line of annoyed and angry people that complained about the wait made clary want to pluck her eyelashes out, after that getting through security and customs was easy. She walked into the welcoming area with her suitcase trailing behind her she looked around for any sign of her mother or brother. A giant sign that read _**'Welcome to New York Clary!' **_ got her attention. Her eyes travelled down the arms holding the sign to a fiery pile of red hair that looked exactly like Clarys that was sitting on top of the head of Clarys mother. Clary squealed and ran over to her. She threw her arms around her mum's neck and hugged her, they stayed like that for a minute making up for all of the time they've missed.

'_Clary! I've missed you so much! How have you been? How was the flight?'_

Clary laughed, _'wow mum calm down, I missed you too! The flight was long and boring.' _

Jocelyn laughed, she took Clarys suitcase from her as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot.

'_Where's Jonathan?' _

'_Oh he had to pick up a friend so he said he would meet us at home.' _

Clary nodded. They got to the parking lot of the airport and hailed a cab. They piled into the back and chatted for the duration of the ride back to their apartment. It was an industrial loft just a couple of blocks away from the beginning of the Broadway area, which was convenient for Clary seeing as she would be there every day. Jocelyn showed her around the apartment, which was big and spacious, then brought her to her room and left her to unpack. Jonathan was not home yet but Jocelyn assured Clary that he would be home soon. She was glad; she really missed him.

Clary pulled out her iPod and plugged her earphones in, sticking them in her ears again. She turned back on her musical playlist. She started to hum along to 'superboy and the invisible girl' as she put away her things. Her humming escalated to full out singing as she got more into the song. She moved around her new room, which was painted a pale blue; her favourite color. She had her back turned to her door as she rummaged through her bag when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She shrieked and turned around, pulling the earphones out of her ears as she went.

'_Jonathan? Jonathan!' _she laughed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and swung her around. He put her down and hugged her again.

'_Clare bear! Broadway huh? You're outshining me again.' _

Clary blushed and looked down. _'It's not a big deal.'_

'_Big deal? Clary you're 17 and going to be on Broadway! That's awesome! And now we get our Clare bear back.' _

Clary smiled at him again when she noticed someone move behind him. She looked over Jonathan's shoulder slightly and he got the message.

'_Oh right sorry, Clary this is my friend Jace. Jace this is my sister Clary, she just moved from Toronto to be on Broadway.' _He stated proudly.

The boy, Jace smirked. _'Funnily enough I got that.' _

Clary laughed. _'Nice to meet you.' _

He just nodded his head at her. She took a moment to study him when he wasn't looking. He had blonde hair that fell around his neck and golden eyes. He was a polar opposite to Jonathan who had black hair and almost black eyes. The only thing they shared in similarities was their height. They were both probably around 6'2 whereas Clary was a dainty 5'4.

'_we have a lot to catch up on Clare Bear, but we'll let you get settled in first.' _Jonathan wrapped her in a hug again. _'it's really great to see you.' _

Clary smiled as they left the room, she turned around and put her music back on and resumed her humming.

**Tell me what you guys think of this, should I continue?**

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've got a lot of reviews saying that I should continue so I decided to. I really wanted to write this story so I was probably going to even if n body wanted me to : P so here we go chapter 2 **

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_

Clary sighed as her alarm blared in her ear. She rolled over and hit her alarm, closing her eyes briefly as the buzzing stopped. She felt her body begin to get heavy with sleep again so she rolled even farther out of bed, this time having to stand up before she fell onto the floor. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before pulling her mess of curly red hair into a pony tail and walking to the bathroom. She glanced at her clock one last time before leaving her room. 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Awesome.

Although Clary was groaning about having to get up so early she was extremely excited because told was her first day of rehearsals at Les Miserables. She came back to her room from the bathroom after taking a quick shower and putting on a light layer of makeup, she put on her 'rehearsal clothes' and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She walked quietly past her mother's room when she heard soft snores from her room. She went into the kitchen and put her earphones in her ears again. She turned on her musical playlist and pressed shuffled. She hummed as the iPod chose what song she was going to sing. She shrugged as 'where do I go' from hair started playing. She half-heartedly sung along with the song as she got orange juice out of the fridge.

'Where do I go…' she opened the cupboard to pull a bowl out, 'where is there something….' She poured some cereal into the bowl, 'tells me why I live and die….' She poured milk into the bowl and grabbed a spoon, 'follow my heart some…' she sat down and ate her cereal quickly as she looked at the clock. She had to be at the rehearsal studio for 8 o'clock. She yawned again and put her bowl in the sink before walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her eyes were partially closed as she walked down the hall which is why she didn't notice the body that was also going to the bathroom at the same time, so naturally she ran right into the person. She looked up quickly assuming that she had run into Jonathan however when she looked up she looked into the golden eyes of his friend- what was his name?- oh right Jace.

He looked down at her and smirked. _'I know I'm attractive but you really need to stop throwing yourself at me Clary. It's embarrassing.' _

Clary raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head before side stepping him and walking to the bathroom.

When she emerged she wasn't surprised to find Jace waiting outside the door.

He nodded in her direction. _'Why are you up so early anyway? It's a Saturday.' _

'_I start rehearsal's today. I have to be at the rehearsal studio by 8.'_

'_Oh yeah, Jonathan told me you're on Broadway. That's impressive.' _

Clary blushed and looked down. _'Thanks, well I better go. I have to try to find the place first. Probably not a good idea to be late my first day.' _

Jace stopped her before she could move towards the door.

'_Give me a minute; I'll help you find it.' _He paused when he saw Clarys face, _'Hey I know New York better than you do, and you'll need someone who knows his way around.'_

Clary just nodded and waited as Jace went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later they were walking out into the warm summer air. Clary had on yoga pants and a loose fitting top for rehearsal while Jace was wearing Jeans and a plain white tee shirt and a black jacket. He was right, Clary was glad that he had come with her. She would have never been able to find anything. New York definitely was not like Toronto. Clary was happily surprised to see how close the rehearsal studio was so close to her apartment; it was only about a 25 minute walk. Jace and Clary didn't talk during their walk but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. She paused for a minute.

'_Isn't Jonathan going to wonder where you are?'_

Jace shrugged _'He won't be up for hours, don't worry.' _

Clary smiled as they reached the rehearsal studio. Clary and Jace stood there awkwardly for a minute before Jace looked around and said a quick goodbye before turning in the direction of the apartment.

'_Wait Jace!'_ Clary called. He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

'_Thank you, I mean for helping me get here.' _

He just shrugged again. _'No problem, have fun Clary.' _

Clary smiled and opened the door of the studio. She smile only grew as she saw all the other actors stretching, and warming up their vocals. Finally Clary was at home.

**Okay so this chapter didn't really turn out well and I'm kind of disappointed with it but don't you fret the next chapter will be better I promise, and probably longer too. So let me know what you think of it and what not. R&R**

**Thanks **


	3. Authors Note

**I know everyone hates these but it is actually extremely important to this story!**

**So A/N**

**I am changing the musical that Clary is in from Les Miserables to Rock of Ages. I know, I know! People probably won't like this but it goes so much better with the story line than Les Miserables does so unfortunately I am going to change the musical. Everything else stays the same except for that. Clary will still be singing 'On My Own' though. I got a review asking if she was going to so seeing as I am being a bastard and changing the musical I will at least still add in her singing that song. I feel like by changing the musical not only will the story be better, but I'll also be able to write it better and it will probably be more enthusiastic. **

**Anyway don't hate me and keep on reading!**

**The next chapter should be up tonight.**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Awesome, sorry it took so long to update I had a really busy couple of weeks but everything is slowing down a bit now so here we go. Now Clary is in Rock Of Ages! Oh yeah some background on Rock Of Ages, it is set in the 1980's in L.A at the sunset strip. Sherrie moves from a small town to La to become an actress and Drew works at the famous bourbon room bar as a bar back but he wants to be a singer. When they meet they fall in love but the super star, Stacey Jaxx, form the band arsenal gets in the way resulting in Sherrie quitting her job at the bar. She resorts to being a stripper and Jace gets a record deal but not for rock. He is now a part of a boy band. They both basically hate their lives and someone is threatening to tear down the sunset strip.**

**If you didn't know read the authors note! Anyway R&R and let me know what you think.**

Clary smiled as the cast ran through the last scene one time more at the rehearsal studio. Clary had long ago pulled her hair into a pony to keep her hair out of her face. She was introduced to the cast before they had started running through the script, everyone seemed really nice. Simon, who played Drew, was a tall dark haired, blue eyes singer. He seemed to warm up to Clary right away and even offered to show her around New York one day. The rest of the cast was awesome and the energy in the room was intense. By the end of rehearsals they were almost finished getting all of their cue's down. They had spent hours singing the same song over and over again to figure out the best lighting or the best placing of the actors. Clary smiled and waved at everyone as they all headed in their separate ways.

Clary put her earphones in and turned on her music, her ponytail bounced as she walked down the street. The sun was going down now and the air had a balmy, warm feel to it. She walked down a street not even two blocks away from her apartment when she was roughly pulled into the alley beside her. She gasped in shock as she was pushed against a brick wall. Her eyes momentarily blurred as her head collided with the wall. She screamed when her vision cleared. In front of her, pining her to the wall was a man with a thick neck and a heavy build. He held a hand gun in one hand and was using the other to keep her against the wall. He pointed the gun at her purse.

' '_and it over' _he said in a thick accent. Clary looked down at her purse that was slung over her shoulder. She fumbled to get her purse untangles from the back of her hoodie. She neck snapped to the side and her face exploded with pain.

'_Faster bitch.' _He growled as he pressed the gun roughly against her stomach. She screamed and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and fell to the ground giving Clary the perfect opportunity to jump over him and run out of the alley. She thanked the lord that she was in attire meant for physical activity as she ran down the street.

She was surprised that the streets were deserted at this time, especially because they were in New York a place that is not known for its open space. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard feet pounding the pavement behind her. She chanced a glance behind her and saw the same man gaining speed on her. She pushed her legs to go faster as she rounded a corner. She glanced behind her again and whimpered as she saw the man had gained even more ground on her. Eventually either he was going to catch up to her or she was going to have to stop running to catch her breath. She looked over her shoulder again before rounding another corner and smacking right into a warm wall of flesh. She gasped and looked up, praying that it was someone who could help her. Her whole body relaxed when she saw Jonathan.

'_Oh God, Jonathan.' _She breathed as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have long to feel relieved when she remembered why she was running in the first place. She grabbed Jonathans arm and dragged him into a nearby shop. She stood behind a rack of clothes and looked out the window as the man ran past the store. She watched until he rounded the corner and turned out of sight. She breathed out and looked up at Jonathan, who was staring at her with a confused expression.

'_What the hell was that about?' _he asked

Clary waited a minute to catch her breath before explaining. _'I was walking back to the apartment when some man just jumped me. He pulled me into an alley and told me to give him my purse. Oh god Jon he had a gun, I tried to give him my purse but it got stuck on my hood and I couldn't get it off and he got mad and hit me. Then I kneed him in the crotch and ran.' _She stood in shock as the weight of what just happened hit her in full force.

Jonathan gathered her in his arms and walked with her out of the shop.

'_Come on let's get you home.' _

Clary was glad that Jonathan was with her when she got home so she didn't have to tell her mother the story again. She sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack pressed against the back of her head where an impressively large bump had formed. Her mother was fussing over the small cut of her cheek form when the man hit her. She pressed a wet cloth to her cheek. Clary hissed in pain, her mother grimaced apologetically and proceeded gently to wipe the cut clean. Jonathan was pacing in the living room when the front door opened and Jace walked in.

'_Hey man, what's going on? I passed a police officer asking the front desk what floor the Frays lived on.' _He said pointing a thumb behind him at the door.

Jonathan gritted his teeth. _'Clary was attacked on her way home from rehearsal.' _

Jaces eyes widened. _'Is she okay?' _

Jonathan nodded still tense. _'She's just a bit banged up but mostly shaken.' _

Jace nodded and looked into the kitchen where Clary was sitting. He felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness fill him at the sight of her bruised cheek. Why did he feel like that? It was because she is Jonathans brother, it must be. Right?

**So guys sorry! I know that I changed the musical but ill somehow work it into the story still, don't hate me and definitely don't stop reading!**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys chapter 4 is coming your way! I've been a little per occupied trying to finish my other story so that's why I've been a little half assed with getting the chapters up. I'm also finding it really hard to figure out what details go with what story :P but don't worry I've sorted it out- mostly ;) any donkey here's chapter 4 **

**Oh and p.s thanks to everyone who didn't make a big deal about the slight plot change.**

Clary sat on the kitchen counter with an ice pack pressed firmly against her head. She winced as it throbbed painfully in her skull. 'Welcome to New York' she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

'_Oh New York's not that bad you know, once you get past the people that try to mug you at gun point.'_

Clary looked up startled; she had thought she was alone. Jonathan and her mother were in the living room talking with the police. They had already come and gone through the kitchen interrogating Clary.

Jace stood in front of her with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. She smiled at him.

'_Well, let's hope I see that side soon.' _

He smirked _'Clary, are you trying to ask me on a date? Because I've only known you for a couple of days, You don't want to make things awkward between your only friend do you?' _

Clary rolled her eyes at him. It was true they had only known each other for 2 days but she was already getting used to his sarcastic, cocky personality.

'_Please Jace,' _she got up and walked towards him seductively before placing her lips close to his ear, _'If I were asking you out' _she whispered _'You would definitely know.' _

She smiled at him before turning to grab her ice pack and walk down the hall.

Jace stared at her in shock. It seems I've finally meet my match he mused. Jace couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed ever so slightly when she moved or the way her hair bounced as if mocking him that he couldn't run his hands through it. Jace shook his head, he didn't like Clary. He thought she was hot but he didn't like her. Jace didn't do crushes, he didn't do love. He was an 'I'll use you till something better comes along' type guy. Clary was different though, she was able to see past his looks- a feat that not many girls had ever done- to see the somewhat real, less arrogant Jace behind his player appearance. And he's only known her two days! As much as he want to be able to say that he got Clary and as much as he wondered what her lips would feel like against his, he wouldn't try anything with her. She was Jonathan's sister and he respected him, and Clary also seemed like a person who would see right through his act. Jace thought a lot about trying to get Clary in bed but then he always felt bad. He didn't want to break her like he had done with so many other girls before. The answer was clear: he obviously had to distract himself with something- someone else to get his mind off Clary. Or better yet to make her jealous.

Jace stayed at their apartment again that night. He was lying on the ground in Jonathans bedroom on his make shift bed when Jonathans hand came flying off the bed and smacked him on the shoulder.

'_Ow! Dude what was that for?'_

Jonathan rolled to the side of the bed so that his head fell over the edge, _'You don't have a thing for my sister do you?' _

Jace looked at him. Was he really that transparent? _'Dude no. No offense but I don't like your sister like that. Hell I barely know her.'_

Jonathan looked at him for a minute. _'Oh okay, well good.' _

'_Night.' _Jace said before turning onto his side to face away from Jonathan. He heard a sleep 'night' before Jonathan fell silent.

Jonathans room was still dark when Jace woke up the next morning. He groped around the floor for his phone for a minute before finding it in the tangle of sheets. Clicking on the home button he read the clock. Why in great glorious Scott was he up at 6:30 in the morning? His question was answered when he heard a light thump coming from the bathroom. That must have been what woke him up in the first place. He got up slowly and stretched his arms over his head. Before he left the room he glanced at Jonathans still sleeping form. It would be hours before he woke up. Jace had slept at Jonathan's apartment enough to know that both he and his mum slept until at least 11 when they didn't have to be anywhere. Unless Jocelyn underwent a major personality change during the night there was only one person who would be up this early.

Jace ducked into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and poured some honey nut cheerios into both. He grabbed the milk out of the fridge and set it on the table, just in time for Clary to walk into the kitchen. She squealed when she saw him obviously not expecting anyone to be up so early.

Composing herself quickly she managed _'Oh hey Jace.' _

He raised an eyebrow at her. _'Clary. Should you be up this early?'_

'_Yes. I have rehearsal today.' _

'_I'm well aware of that but are you supposed to be going with that tennis ball on the back of your head?' _Jace knew that she probably shouldn't be running around some dusty old rehearsal studio with concert lights being flashed in her face for the day with a possible concussion.

'_Jace, I'll be fine. If I don't feel well then I'll just take it easy. Besides we're just running lines today it's not dancing or anything.' _

Jace looked at her doubtfully, but decided to humor her all the same.

'_Fine when do you have to leave?'_

'_Um in about twenty minutes.'_

Jace smiled. Clary noticed that his canine tooth was chipped. It was almost pleasing to see that someone so perfect still had a flaw. Even if she thought it was cute.

'_Perfect. That gives me just enough time.' _He said before pouring milk into his cereal. He pushed the second bowl towards her.

'_What do you mean?' _she said as she poured some milk into her own bowl.

'_That gives me just enough time to get ready to walk you there.' _He said between massive mouthfuls of cereal.

'_Jace you don't have to walk me there. I know where to go now.' _

Jace just smiled at her and shrugged before walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Clary shook her head and smiled as she put her bowl and his in the sink.

**Hola! So this isn't really a long chapter or an interesting chapter. Really just a filler so that we can get a feel of Jace and Clarys relationship. And we also get a feel of Jace's personality and how he acts around people. So I'm entering a writing competition for my school board and I'm really excited because I like the piece I wrote but also kind of nervous about it. It's a really personal piece and I don't want to think about how many people are going to be reading it but im trying to be more out there and open with my writing so if anyone wants to read it send me a PM and ill PM it to you **** it's a short story probably the length of maybe a chapter and a half of one of my stories. But yeah let me know if you want to read it. It's a bit of a darker story but I think it conveys meaning really well and its kind of like a journal or memory for me. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon **

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! I'm so sorry its taking so long to get all the chapters up, I just really want to try to finish my other story I'm so close, and then I went away for the weekend and this is the first opportunity I've had to actually write anything. So here goes, in this chapter you will read more about Jace and Clarys relationship.**

After Jace had left Clary in front of the rehearsal studio she was bombarded with questions, apparently the cover up she used to try to hid her bruise didn't work that well because everyone could see it. Not to mention the fact that she had had to call the producer and let him know what had happened and that she was supposed to take it easy for a couple of days. Out of everyone Simon seemed to be the most concerned and spent the whole day shooting her worried glances and asking her if he could do anything. It was really sweet but by the end of the day she was about ready to snap. She was packing her bag to leave when she felt a hand on her back. She sighed inwardly knowing who it was and turned around.

'_Hey Simon, what's up?' _It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was quite the opposite really but today she wasn't in the mood. She had a killer headache and the constant loud music and flashing lights did nothing to help, let alone having someone bother you incessantly all day. She felt a bit guilty about her treatment towards him but she had tried to stay as nice as possible all day, he didn't seem to notice her slightly annoyed attitude so she didn't feel that bad.

'_Oh nothing just wanted to say great rehearsal today, you really blew it away.' _Clary smiled and blushed looking at her feet. He had been doing shows on Broadway since he was a little boy so saying that really meant a lot to her.

'_So listen Clary, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? Seeing as we're both new to New York we could go sight-seeing?' _

Clary looked at him for a minute before smiling and nodding her head. They walked out of the studio together. Clary stopped in surprise when she saw Jace standing by a tree waiting for her.

'_Jace, what are you doing here?' _

He smirked at her _'Walking you home. It's getting dark and we don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday do we?' _he strode carelessly towards them and stood leisurely in front of them. SImon looked at him angrily.

'_Hey. I'm Simon.' _He stuck his hand out at Jace who grasped it.

'_Jace.'_

Clary could see the muscles working in each of their arms as they tightened their grip on each other. Eventually they both broke away when Clary cleared her throat.

Simon turned to Clary. _'How's tomorrow at 6?' _

Clary nodded _'Sounds perfect.'_

'_Good dinners on me.' _He pulled her in for a hug before turning and walking down the street. Clary smiled slightly and turned to face Jace who had a sour frown on his face. He scowled in Simon's direction before muttering under his breath.

'_Come on lets go.' _He turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction of Luke. Clary quickly looked back at Luke before running to catch up with Jace.

'_So why did you come get me?'_

'_I told you already, it's getting dark out and it's not safe for you to be walking by yourself.' _

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, was he attempting to tell her that she couldn't handle herself?

'_I can protect myself you know.' _

He laughed _'Yeah you did so well yesterday.' _

Clary stopped in her tracks.

'_Asshole' _she muttered before brushing past him and stalking angrily to her apartment. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid Jace who was, much to her dismay, staying at their apartment for the summer while his family was away on a business trip. So she avoided him the rest of the night by staying shut up in her room.

The next morning she crept out of bed and silently walked to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake anyone up, especially because it was only 6:30. The one thing she didn't like about the whole Broadway thing was the rehearsal time, it was so early! It was getting easier for her to wake up so early though and considering she was getting up to do something she loved it wasn't that bad. She glided around the kitchen making breakfast before moving into the bathroom to get ready. She looked at the clock; she had about 5 minutes before she had to leave so she went back into her room to grab her bag and music script. She hut her door lightly and turned around- to run smack right into someone's chest. She muffled a small shriek against the fabric of the person's shirt before looking up.

'_Ready to go?' _Jace said as he went to hold open the front door. Clary just raised her eyebrows at him before walking out the front door.

They walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a couple of blocks before

'_Clary, I'm sorry back last night.' _Clary almost stopped in her tracks, Jace was apologizing for something?

'_It's fine.' _

They fell into another silence but this time it was comfortable. They walked quietly until they reached the doors of the rehearsal studio when Simon was just walking up to as well.

'_Oh hey Clary.' _He smiled

'_Hey'_

'_well we better go in. I can take it from here Jace.' _he sent a sneer his way. Jace almost growled back at him. He sent him a look of utter loathing before turning on his heels and walking back to the apartment. Luke looked at Jace for a moment longer before putting his hand on Clarys back and ushering her into the studio, a slight smirk on his face.

**Anyone else getting the creeps from Simon? Who knows maybe he's a tad shifty. So let me know what you think of this chapter and what not.**

**READ&REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hollla new chapter! Anyway sorry it took so long my life has been extremely busy at the moment and I **

Jace turned on his heels and walked down the street. His breath came out in short puffs as he stalked down the street. That Simon guy irked him somewhat, there was just something shady about him. The way that he looked at Clary, like he owned her, didn't seem like 'just a friend'. Jace shook his head angrily he should be thinking about it anyway, he shouldn't care. Although if Jace really was Jonathans best friend than it was his job to make sure that Clary didn't go out with some jack ass. Jace could do just that.

Clary danced across the stage and finished her last step that brought her face to face with Simon. They were practicing the last song before intermission 'here I go again' before their lunch break and Clary couldn't be happier. She was starving and needed to cool down. She stood in front of Simon as they did the last dance step- well it wasn't really a dance step more over they all just put their hands in the air- and looked at him. He was staring down at her with a possessive look in his eyes. The hairs stood up on the back on her neck and her stomach flipped. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Finally the song was over and they could go eat, she jumped off the stage and walked over to her bag. She was rummaging through her bag when Simon walked over to her.

'_Hey Clary.'_

'_Oh hey Simon.' _She smiled

He shifted from foot to foot _'I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight? We can wander around time square a bit after?'_

She smiled at him. She felt bad immediately for thinking bad of him, he obviously just wanted to be nice to her.

'_Yeah sure that sounds great.' _

'_Awesome, well I'm going to go get some food before I starve.' _He laughed placing a hand on her arm before turning and walking towards the doors.

Clary smiled hoping that tonight would be fun. Her smiled quickly faded when she realized that Jace was going to figure out that she had a date with Simon. She didn't know why she cared so much that he cared, if he even cared. It just seemed that earlier when Jace dropped her off he didn't like Simon, she didn't know why he was so cold toward someone he had never even met before. That boy was a mystery to her.

**R&R and let me know what you think **** next chapter will be Simon and Clarys date, and maybe Jace will make a surprise visit too! Don't think Clary would like that very much but I have a feeling Luke would like it even less. :P follow and review to see what happens. Oh BTW sorry I've been kind of neglecting this story the past couple of weeks but school really does take priority over this and I had to pick my new courses for next year at school and they basically have to be what you want to do when you graduate. For the longest time I knew like without a doubt what I wanted to do but when I had to pick my courses I had no idea and I completely freaked out! Like it was bad and I had no idea what to do but don't you fret I managed to figure it out :P so now I guess this should be somewhat of a priority because I want to be a writer and what better way to do that than to write and get feedback from people :p so feel free (and by that I mean please do) go to my profile and read my other stories and tell me what you think of them! feedback (whether positive or negative) would be greatly appreciated! Oh btw if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr my name is marius-Tviet and if you want to follow me on twitter DM me and I'll let you know my name **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update for so long, I went to mexico for march break and I didn't bring my laptop with me :s but I have a lot of ideas for chapters and what not so yeah that's good :p anyway what did you guys do for march break? Oh by the way when I told you guys last chapter to follow me on tumblr I thinki gave you the wrong name so here it is again. PM me if you want to follow me on twitter**

Clary walked over to the group of backup dancers and sat down beside Maia. She played 'stripper number 1' but she was also Clarys understudy. She looked over at Clary and smiled at her between bites of her sandwich, her short brown hair swayed slightly against the fan that was positioned in front of them. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled almost as she drank her water.

'_Hey, great job at rehearsal today.'_

'_Thanks, I think I'm finally getting a hang of the lighting spots.'_

Clary smiled at Maia and continued eating her lunch. She was already introduced to the rest of the girls sitting in the circle with them. Isabelle (who preferred Izzy) with her long black hair braided down her back sat on the other side of Clary, Katie who had a soft face and kind blue eyes sat beside Isabelle, beside her sat a snotty looking Aline and her best friend Kaelie. The two of them sat with the group every day because they were also back up dancers but never talked to any of the cast. They finished up their lunch and went to stretch for the second act.

'_Don't Stop Believing_

_Hold on to that feeling'_

Clary stood beside Simon as they dipped and raised their fists in a rock sign

'_Street light, People_

_Oh- OHHHHHH' _

She turned back to Simon and jumped onto his hips like they had done in rehearsal the day before

'_Don't Stop!' _

Clary wrapped her hand around the back of Simon's head and her other hand shot into the air in a tight fist. Clary felt Simon's arm tighten around her waist and his other hand held onto her thigh. The music ended and the lights dimmed before returning back to normal. Simon let her down but his hands lingered on her hips for a moment longer than necessary. She turned to pull away from him but stopped when he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her back towards him.

'_So are you excited for tonight?' _again he had that weird look in his eyes.

Clary shifted slightly uncomfortably, _'Yeah I'm looking forward to it.' _

'_Good, so I'll pick you up at 7 then?'_

She smiled and nodded, quickly telling him her address before sneaking into one of the change rooms. She changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt and walked outside with her duffel bag slung across her shoulder. She wasn't that surprised to see Jace waiting outside for her.

'_Hey'_

'_Hey.'_

They started their walk back to the apartment; Jace kept brushing up against her arm with his too many times for it to be a coincidence. When she got to her apartment she went upstairs to get ready for her date. After a hot shower she went into her room and started to get ready. She opted to go with a light layer of makeup, a pair of dark wash jeans and a green blouse that set her eyes off brilliantly. Clary finished getting ready and looked at the time. Perfect. She still had 15 minutes before Simon was supposed to show up. She went into the living room and sat on the couch beside Jonathan.

'_What are you all dressed up for?' _he said eyeing her outfit.

'_Nothing, Simon just asked me to dinner and he's going to show me around the city.'_

Jace's head shot up from where he was sitting on the opposite couch. He looked at her incredulously .

'_You're going on a date with him?'_

Clary narrowed her eyes at him. _'Yes, why do you care?'_

'_I don't. I'm just saying he sounds like a tool.' _

'_Really? Because you sound a little jealous Jace.' _Clary teased batting her eyelashes. She could have sworn that she saw Jace blush slightly but when she looked back at him he looked like his normal arrogant self. She shook her head and turned to watch the TV Jonathan had just turned on as she waited for Luke to show up.

And she waited, and waited….

**Short chapter I know guys but I've got a bit of writers block at the moment. Don't worry I'm coming up with new ideas. I have a great idea for the story and where it will go and what will happen eventually but I just need a couple of filler chapters to get there :s and I know that suck trust me but hopefully my filler chapters won't be too boring. Anyway follow me on tumblr and as always R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't even want to say how sorry I am for not updating for so long! I feel awful :s im not going to make excuses except for the fact that I had major major writers block. Oh and I also just noticed that I named one of the characters Luke and no its not supposed to be like Luke from the book. I honestly didn't even think about it when I was writing I was just thinking of a guy's name and I have a friend Luke and his name came to mind. So no don't think that Luke is supposed to be like Luke in the book because ew. That would just be creepy. Anyway here's the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for, well I hope so anyway.**

Clary sat on the couch beside Jonathan and tried to ignore the glances that he and Jace kept throwing her. She could feel her temper rising the longer that she sat on the couch.

45 minutes. He was 45 minutes late.

'Hey you never know maybe he got mugged on his way here and is bleeding out in an alley.' Jace suggested in a gleeful tone. Clary shot him a cold look.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. 'For his sake, I hope so.' She turned and walked out of the living room and towards her own.

'Hey where are you going?' Jonathan called out after her retreating form.

'To practice lines.' She yelled over her shoulder.

Jonathan stared after her a moment longer before picking up the remote and stabbed the buttons violently.

'whoa there bud, what did the poor flicker ever do to you?' Jace laughed

Jonathan looked at Jace and clenched his jaw. 'I'm going to kill that bastard. I swear if he makes up some bullshit excuse…' he let his threat trail off not really needing to finish it. He shook his head before turning back to the TV.

Truthfully as mad as Jace was that Simon had stood Clary up, he was kind of relieved that she didn't go out with him. He didn't like Simon, there was just something about him that irked Jace. He tried to keep the giddiness that welled up inside him at bay, no doubt Clary was upset that Simon stood her up even if she didn't like him. No one liked to be stood up. He looked at the TV quickly realizing that he had been staring after Clary for the past five minutes. He settled farther into the couch to find a more comfortable position to fry his brains out with mindless TV for the night. Apparently that wasn't the plan because not even a minute later there was a frantic knock on the door.

_Knockknockknock_

Jonathan looked from the door to Jace as Jace did the same.

Knockknockknock

They both stared at each other locked in a test of wills before Clary came walking down the hall. She muttered something that sounded very much like 'lazy bastards' under her breath before opening the door, just to slam it again. Both Jace and Jonathan looked up at her in confusion.

'Come on Clary, let me at least explain why I was late.' A voice sounded from beyond the door. Jonathan raised his eyebrows at Jace. Simon was going to get it.

'You weren't late. Late is ten minutes, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!' Clary yelled through the door.

'I know Clary, I'm so sorry I got held up at my apartment. I- look can you just open the door so I can actually see you.'

Clary paused for a moment before slowly opening the door and crossing her arms across her chest. Simon stood on the opposite side of the door looking sheepish and holding a bundle of flowers. Jace scoffed roses really? How cliché can you be.

'So?' Clary demanded.

'Look I was on my way out of my apartment when my parents decided to stop by for a visit. I had to stay to talk to them for a while. But I promise I got out of there as fast as I could.' Clarys eyes softened a bit at the mention of his parents. Simon lived in an apartment by himself with his parents sending him money every week so that they 'didn't have to deal with him' and he rarely saw them. How was Clary supposed to be mad at him for wanting to talk to his parents on the rare occasion that they decided to see if their only son was well. Although Clary was going to completely let him off the hook.

'Well this date better be pretty damn special if you made me wait for so long.' She smiled slightly at him so he knew that she forgave him.

He smiled brightly. 'Don't worry, it's going to be great.'

'Let me grab my bag then.' Simon stood in the foyer of the apartment with his hands shoved in his pockets as Clary ran into her room to grab her bag. Jace regarded him coldly as he looked around the apartment with ease. Jonathan got up and walked over to Simon, Jace following slightly after him.

He stuck out his hand. 'Hey man, I'm Jonathan. Clarys brother.'

Simon shook his hand. 'Simon.'

He nodded his head in Jaces direction. 'Jace.'

Jace didn't say anything instead he just glared at him. Simon looked back at him with a slight smirk on his lips. Jonathan was just about to interrogate Simon when Clary re-emerged from her bedroom. She faltered slightly when she saw Simon cornered by Jonathan and Jace but kept forward until she reached them.

'You ready Simon?' he nodded and held open the door for her.

'Don't keep her out too late.' Jonathan called to Simon before they left earning him a look from Clary. The door shut with a little bit more force than necessary after that. Jonathan shrugged at Jace and went to the kitchen to rummage around the fridge. He walked out moments later with a sandwich in his hand.

'Right, I'm going to bed.'

Jace nodded at him from his place on the couch without breaking his gaze from the TV. Jace thought about going to bed but a. it was only 8 o'clock and b. he wanted to stay up and see Clary. So he flicked through the channels on the TV and let the mindless garbage on TV fill his mind.

Jace awoke with a start when he felt the couch jerk. His limbs flailed as he tried to get his bearings. He looked up wild eyed to see Clary hopping on one foot and clutching her toe.

'Damn it!' she hissed in pain.

'Clary? Are you okay?' she looked up at him startled. Apparently she hadn't seen him on the couch when she came in.

'Jace, hey. Yeah I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe.' She looked at the time on the TV box.

'What are you still doing up?'

Jace too looked at the clock. 'The better question is what are you doing just getting in?' It was 1:30 in the morning!

Clary cocked her head to the side 'I don't believe it's any of your business.'

Jace opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. What could he say? He couldn't tell her that it was his business because it wasn't, and he sure as hell couldn't tell her that he was worried about her because that would make it too obvious that he liked her. So much for distracting himself from Clary, it was a lot harder to do than her thought when he was living with her.

'Right.' She nodded at him, 'I'm going to bed.'

'Clary wait.' Jace grabbed her arm 'do you have rehearsal tomorrow?'

She shook her head 'No just a show at 8.'

Jace sighed. Thank god, he could sleep in tomorrow. As much as he enjoyed walking Clary to rehearsal every day and was glad that he didn't have to worry about her walking to and from the studio- especially after what happened- he wasn't used to waking up so early and it was extremely taxing on his sleep.

'So, how war your date?' he asked

She shrugged. 'It was okay, we didn't really talk much. He just stared at me. It was kind of weird actually.'

Jace furrowed his eyebrows.

She shook her head. 'Anyway, I'm going to go to be. See you tomorrow.'

Clary went into her bedroom and lay on her bed. That evening with Simon really was weird; he didn't really talk to her except to ask her really weird questions like when she got up each morning. Simon was nice and all but there definitely wasn't going to be a second date.

**Rightio, so there's that done. **

**OMG DID ANYONE SEE THAT LES MISERABLES RELEASED MORE SONGS ON ITUNES? IM SO EXCITED! LIKE IM ACTUALLY PISSING MYSELF I CAN FINALLY BUY THEM INSTEAD OF KILLING MY DATA PLAN LISTENING TO THEM ON MY PHONE!**

**So yeah after that, I hoped you liked my new chapter and again sorry that it took so long to come out. R&R and let me know what you think about the story, the chapter, Luke, Jace and Clary, etc…. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I couldn't wait to make another chapter, which I'm not sure you guys mind anyway. So hopefully this one will be just as long if not longer. Review and let me know what you're thinking **

Clary rolled over and looked at the clock. Ugh! It was only 3 o'clock! She had been tossing and turning since she got home from her date with Simon and for the life of her she couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the crisp white of her ceiling for a minute longer before groaning and pulling herself out of bed. If she wasn't going to sleep than she would at least make sure that she wasn't bored stiff. She yawned and stumbled down the hall to the living room. She plopped herself on the couch and grabbed the flicker, turning on the TV Clary made sure that the volume was low enough to not wake anyone else up. The TV filled the room with a flickering glow and a low buzzing. Clary put her head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling watching the shadows from the TV dance across it.

'Clary? What are you doing up?'

Clary almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Jace's soft voice behind her. She turned around; Jace was standing behind the couch rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. His hair was tousled making Clary believe that he had just woken up, or, like her, was tossing and turning in bed.

'Can't sleep.' He nodded and sat on the couch beside her. She looked back at the TV and flipped through the channels pausing when 'The Amazing Spiderman' came on TV. Clary smirked, she loved Andrew Garfield. She shifted her position on the couch so that her shoulders were angled slightly towards Jace and her feet were up against the couch arm. She wasn't touching Jace but she could still feel the warmth radiating from him. They both turned their attention to the screen to watch the movie.

Before long Clary felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep, she struggled to keep them open but just ended up falling against Jaces' shoulder. Jace seemed to be falling asleep as well because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. Clary curled one of her hands near her mouth and the other grasped the hem of Jaces' shirt. She felt the soft fabric of his shirt under her cheek as she nestled her head into his chest. Jace breathed in the scent of her as he rested his chin against the top of her head. Clary smiled sleepily and snuggled farther into his chest. The movie soon went unnoticed as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MI or CC, the only thing I own is the plot, and a really comfy pair of slippers. ;)**

Clary was aware of how warm she was before she woke up. She was also aware of the pair of arms that were wrapped tightly around her, but most of all the person that was attached to them. She opened her eyes to have a slanted image of the living room and TV that was still on. At some point during the night Jace and Clary had slide from their sitting position to lie on the couch. Jace was behind her on the couch with one arm under her head acting as a pillow and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. She could feel his chest move against her back with each breath. She closed her eyes briefly and breathed in Jaces' scent. She must have drifted off because the next time she opened her eyes she had her head buried in Jaces chest. His stead heartbeat almost lulled her back to sleep but something kept her from sleeping. More like someone.

'Ahem.' Someone cleared their throat from behind the couch. Clarys head snapped up, her eyes locking with Jonathan narrowed ones. She shrieked and tried to get up which ended up with her tangled in the blanket that was thrown over the two of them and falling on the floor taking Jace with her. She scrambled in a heap of limbs and blankets to get free. Jace had woken up at this point and was looking at the situation with an amused face.

'Morning.' Jace smirked.

'What the hell?!' Jonathan looked wildly between Clary and Jace. Jace just smirked more.

'It's not what it looks like; we were watching a movie and we fell asleep. That's it.'

Jace put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. 'How quick you are to dismiss our love Clary, it hurts me.'

She whirled around to glare at him. 'He's joking Jon.'

He rolled his eyes 'trust me you would have to be crazy to go out with him.'

Clary shook her head and glared one last time at Jace before walking down the hall to her bedroom. She quickly put on some new clothes and put on a light layer of make-up. She grabbed her bag and walked into the living room.

'Alright I'm out.' She called to Jonathan. He was sitting on the couch (surprise surprise) watching TV with Jace.

'Where are you going?' he stuck his head around the corner of the living room.

'Izzy's house. We have a mike night at a club tonight, Izzy wants to get ready together.'

'Where is it?' Jace too stuck his head around the corner.

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Clary turned and walked out the door. Several blocks and stops to ask for directions later, Clary arrived at Izzy's apartment. To call it an apartment was an understatement though it was more like a penthouse than an apartment. Clary was pretty sure that apartments didn't have 3 floors either.

'Izzy?' she called.

'In here!' she heard a faint yell back. Clary walked up the stairs and wandered through the halls until she came across a room that was painted all black with golden swirls all over it.

'Clary you made it!' she was pulled into a tight hug from inside the bedroom.

She laughed. 'Hey Izzy.'

'Let's get started.'

**R&R I know it's short but I haven't updated for about 2 weeks and I feel awful so yeah R&R and follow me on tumblr **** my name is on the last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI just the plot**

Jace glanced over at Jonathan again. His eyes constantly flickering between him and the video game they were now playing. He had been trying to figure out a way ask Jonathan where the mike night was for the past 20 minutes. He glanced over at Jonathan again.

'Okay man what's up? You've been dancing around something for half an hour.' Damn. Now he had to say something.

'I don't know dude, I was just wondering if you were going to go to your sisters show thing tonight.'

'Am I going?' He looked over at Jace incredulously.

'Well yeah, I mean it's her first major event with her whole Broadway thing. Don't you think she would at least want you to be there if your mum can't be?'

Jonathan looked at him for a minute with his head cocked, his eyes slowly scrunched together in thought.

'Do you have a thing for my sister?' Jaces' head whipped around to look wild eyed at him.

'What? No of course not!' Jonathan glared at him protectively.

'It's not that she's not attractive because she is but I just- I don't. Man you know what I mean.' Jonathan looked at him for a while longer before getting off the couch and walking into his room re-emerging a moment later in different clothing.

'Well if we're going, you better change.'

Clary and Isabelle got out of the cab and walked over to the Ha! Comedy club. The billboard read 'Broadway Night!' in bright red letters. Clary looked at Isabelle and smiled as they walked into the club. It wasn't really a club with dancing, loud noise, and scantily clad girls, but a restaurant that held various shows and acts. Clary and Isabelle walked over to where the rest of the people from smiling, waving and nodding at various members of other cast's as well. They quickly sat down as the mc went up on to stage.

'Hello everyone and welcome to Broadway night here at the Ha! Comedy Club! Tonight we're just going to jump right into it. So without further ado our first singer is Mrs. Amy Spangler.'

The club was filled with gentle clapping as a tall blonde girl walked onto the stage. She briefly said hello before queuing the piano to start playing. Clary and Isabelle put their heads together to whisper to each other about their songs. The deal with Broadway night was that their songs were picked for them, it had to be a song they knew of they got the sheet music to it, but regardless it was a surprise what song they were going to sing when they went on stage.

'Next up is Clary Fray from Rock of Ages!' Clary looked at Isabelle and smiled nervously before walking up to the stage.

'Alrighty everyone let's see what Clarys song is.' There was a moment's pause as the mc grabbed the sheet of songs from a table. 'Run away with me from the unauthorized autobiography of Samantha Brown.'

Clary smiled and inwardly cheered, she loved that song and knew it like the back of her hand. She was just about to signal for the musical to start when the door opened and Jace and Jonathan walked in. Clary waved at Jonathan quickly before nodding at the piano man to start the music. The piano started the intro while Clary tried to calm her nerves.

'_Let me catch my breath, this is really hard. If I start to look like I'm sweating well, that's cuz I am.' _Clary smiled and wrinkled her nose a bit at the last sentence.

'_I'm no good with words, but that's nothing new. Still I have to try to explain what I can do with you.' _Clary relaxed a bit into the microphone as she got more into the song and was confident that she wouldn't mess up and embarrass herself.

'_Run away with me. Let me be your ride out of town, let me be the place that you hide.' _She looked over at Isabelle who was smiling at her.

'_We can make our lives on the go, run away with me. Texas in the summer is cool, we'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac.' _Jonathan was looking around like a smug brother prepared to bombard anyone who opened their mouth while she was still singing.

'_Let me be your ride out of town, let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the road. Run away with me. Alabama heat sign me up we can be on the road like some country song won't be long.' _She looked over at Jace. He was watching her slightly shocked. She realized that he had never heard her sing other than a half assed hum while she was unpacking her room her first day in New York.

'_Run away, let me be your ride out of town, let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Mississippi mud, watch me slide. We'll be on the road like jack Kerouac.' _Clary saw Simon enter the club out of the corner of her eye, he stood propped up against the wall watching her. She turned her head slightly to look at him. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw his face, he was looking at her with an expression so intense that she didn't know if it was good or bad. His eyes held an almost possessive gleam to them.

'_Let me be your ride out of town, run away with me. California springs here we come. Romeo is calling for Juliet. Sam your ready lets go anywhere, say the word and I'm already there.' _She held the last word for 2 more beats before glancing sheepishly down at her feet and shrugging her shoulders.

'_Run away with me.' _The piano rang out softly behind her as she blushed and ducked her head. She smiled out at the audience and thanked everyone before walking back to her seat beside Isabelle, who squealed when she saw her stating 'OMG clary! That was amazing, you almost had me going home to pack a bag!'

**No excuses for my late update. No excuses at all, I'm a lazy shit. Well anyway R&R **


	13. AN

**Hey everyone. So recently I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that they don't like how Luke reminds them of Luke, Clarys stepdad, even though when I picked the name I wasn't thinking about that at all. So I went through and changed his name in all the chapters so Luke is now Simon. (name chosen by reviewers suggestion) hopefully this will make things less confusing, awkward, and gross. Just wanted to let you guys know. All of the chapters have been changed already.**

**Thanks **


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MI or CC**

Clary smiled at various people as she made her way over to the table where Jonathan and Jace sat. She plopped down on Jonathan's knee and gave him a big hug.

'Jon! I didn't know that you were going to come!' She moved to a seat of her own when they broke away from their hug.

'I couldn't miss it now could I?'

Jaces' loud scoff made Clary turn her head and look at him before quickly looking away.

'So what did you think?'

'Clare, that was so amazing, I still can't believe that you can sing like that. It blows my mind.' Clary smiled and lightly socked him in the arms.

'Don't turn into a girl on me bro.'

She hesitated before turning to Jace, 'What did you think?' she rubbed up and down her arm nervously.

He looked at her for a moment before saying: 'you were really good Clary.'

She beamed up at him and was just about to say something when Simon walked over. He looked, well glared, over at Jace before his eyes rested on Clary. He shifted slightly closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, Jonathan right?'

Jonathan nodded at him in an answer and acknowledgement. Jonathan's eyes flickered down to the hand that was now resting on Clary's shoulder before looking back up at him. Clary also glanced down and Simons hand and tensed as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

'Can I talk to you alone for a minute?' She nodded quickly hoping that he would step off. He was too close for her liking, she hated when people were unnecessarily close to her. He straightened up and nodded at her before walking outside. She sighed quietly before following him outside. She knew, she just knew, that he was going to ask her for a second date and Clary was dreading that conversation. She thought that Simon was a nice guy but a friend was all she saw him as. And truth be told he kind of gave her the creeps. She slowly walked outside to find him standing with his hands in his pockets with his back to her. She cleared her throat gently to get his attention. He turned around and smiled at her.

'So did you have fun last night?'

'Yeah it was nice.'

He smiled at her and walked forward. He hooked his fingers through the loops of her jeans and pulled her closer to him. He kept one hand hooked through her jeans and wrapped one around her waist.

'So when do you want me to pick you up for our next date?'

'Our next date?' Clary asked.

'Well since it was so much fun I figured that we should do it again.' Clary looked away from him and backed up slightly.

'Simon, I really did have fun yesterday, but I don't think that we should have another date.'

He shook his head. 'What? Why? I thought you enjoyed it?'

'I did Simon; it's just that- I really want to focus on the show right now and getting settled into my apartment. I don't think that I want to date right now.'

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her for a minute. He seemed to be trying to calm himself down as Clary could see a small vein throbbing at his temple. Somehow during their talk he had pulled her back to him so that she was flush against his chest. She put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away from her as she also took a step back, well tried to anyway. He tightened his grip on her waist and closed the gap that she had managed to make.

'Oh come on Clary, just one more date.'

She shook her head. 'I don't think it's a good idea Simon. I'm sorry.'

'Why not?' He demanded.

'Look Simon, I just don't like you that way okay?' She looked down at his arms still holding her in place. 'Can you please let go of me?'

Simon looked at her with slightly wild eyes before shaking his head and letting go of her waist. She turned and quickly walked back into the restaurant. Simon stared after her until her fiery hair disappeared into the crowd. He looked down at the gleaming house keys that he now held in his hands.

**BUM BUM BAAAAA! **

**READ & REVIEW OR ELSE! ;) follow me on twitter I'm SarahCampbell13 **


	15. Chapter 13

**Hola I'm back**

**So yeah I don't own anything CC or MI except for the story line.**

Clary walked with Jonathan and Jace back to their apartment. She had not said much since the show ended, and had not noticed when both boys had stopped walking to look at her.

'Clary?' she pulled herself out of her train of thought.

'Yeah?' Jonathan looked at her incredulously

'Do you want to open the door, or shall we sleep out here tonight, because if we are I'm using you as my pillow.' Jace but in.

Clary shook her head and reached into her back pocket for her house key. Her eyebrows furrowed her she came up empty handed. She reached into her other pocket, and again nothing.

'I must have let it inside.'

'Wait, so we don't have a key to get in?'

She looked at Jonathan, 'Are you telling me that you didn't bring a key with you when you left? How did you lock the door?'

'Oh yeah that's a good point.' He blushed as he dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out his house key. She shook her head and moved past him into the apartment.

'I must have left it here somewhere.' She mumbled walking around the living room and moving into the kitchen. A bit more wandering confirmed that her key wasn't there. So weird, she thought when she finally gave up looking.

'Any luck with your key?' Jonathan stuck his head into her room.

She shook her head 'Nope, I must have left it at the studio, but I could have sworn I brought it with me. Maybe it's at Isabelle's house; I'll have to ask her tomorrow at rehearsal.'

With that Jonathan left her to get ready for the next day and go to bed. Just as she had turned her side table lamp off and pulled her blankets up, there was a gentle knock on the door. She lifted her head as the door slowly creaked open. A mound of golden blonde hair popped into her room.

'Clary, are you awake?' Jace whispered

'Yeah.' She whispered back

He looked up; he looked as if he was making sure that she was 'decent' before looking into her room.

'Can I come in for a minute?'

'Sure Jace.'

He walked into her room slowly and stood in the middle of her room. He looked around slightly before glancing at her. She sat up and let him sit on the edge of her bed. He looked slightly nervous as he glanced between his hands and her.

Not being able to take the silence anymore Clary said 'Are you okay Jace?'

His head snapped up and their eyes locked, it seemed like she had interrupted an extremely important thought.

'Are you okay?' she repeated

'No, You are messing with me Clary.'

'What? What do you mean?' Clary shook her head confused, then again Jace seemed confused as well.

'You just- Clary, when I-' Jace broke off with an exasperated sigh before looking around the room.

'Jace-' he silenced her by cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped slightly into his mouth and he used that opportunity to lightly trail his tongue against her lower lip. Clary wrapped her hands around his neck and curled her fingers into his soft golden curls. They both gasped when they pulled away for air. He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped the back of her head.

'So do you have rehearsal tomorrow?' he whispered

**READ AND REVIEW! Sorry its so short! :S try to make one longer next time but my creative wheels aren't working right now.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hola , loving all of the reviews that I got last week! Keep them coming!**

Clary smiled as she walked into the kitchen, her steps faltered slightly when she got closer to Jace. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? Did she talk about what happened last night, or did she just pretend it didn't happen? Would he want to talk about it, or was it going to be awkward?

Apparently Jace solved the puzzle in her head for her. he turned around and looked at her. 'Are you ready to go?' he said abruptly.

'Um, yeah sure.'

'Well hurry up then.' Clary was taken aback, was he not the one who came into her room last night and kissed her? What the hell is his problem? If anything he was acting like he was mad at her now. She shook her head and walked out the door after him.

They walked in a tense silence for a while before Jace cleared his throat.

'So when is your opening night?' he asked, he seemed almost ashamed, possibly for the way he had acted earlier.

'It's in about two weeks.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Clary looked around. Jesus, how far away is the studio? Did they move it or something? She looked around again and rubbed her arm awkwardly. Jace seemed to be doing the same thing with the back of his head, a habit Clary had noticed that he did a lot.

'So Clary, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?'

Clary was slightly shocked, had he not just been almost angry at her? But then again, she couldn't deny that she wanted to go out with him. Although she wasn't sure if she liked him, she knew she definitely felt something for him, and maybe a date would be a good way to figure out what.

'Really? It seemed like you were mad at me like two minutes ago.' He stopped walking at looked at her incredulously.

'Mad at you? Why would you ever think that?'

'Well, you kissed me last night and then just gave me the cold shoulder this morning.'

He laughed and shook his head 'Clary, I didn't mean to do that, I just didn't want to scare you off.'

'One kiss isn't going to scare me off. Yes.'

'Wait, yes what?' he asked

'Yes, I'll go out with you Jace.'

He smiled before hugging her tightly. She was surprised at first and but melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his back. Her fingers sprayed across his back feeling the tight muscles that rippled underneath his tee shirt. He pulled away after a minute and held her hands.

'Well, I guess I'll see you when rehearsal's over.'

She nodded, somehow they had been a lot closer to the studio then she thought they were. He started walking back towards the apartment, before turning and calling back to her:

'Hey make sure that you ask Isabelle about your key. It's creepy to think that someone could have picked it up.'

Clary chuckled. Damn it Jace! That was the one thing that she had been trying to avoid thinking about. It was slightly terrifying to think that someone could have found her keys and just took them instead of trying to find the owner of the keys, and just her luck if someone did take the keys it would probably be some creepy stalker person…..

**Ahhh foreshadowing? Possiblement R&R as always**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hola and I'm back, so I'm having issues with how to get to the main idea for my story but not have it too rushed like some other fanfics I've read. I don't want to rush into the like whole oh here's the beginning and the BAM there's the drama all rushed and what not so I know that the chapters are kind of boring right now but don't worry they will get better I promise. lol I feel like I'm making an it will get better video but for writing fan fiction. **

Clary scrunched her eyebrows together. Isabelle did not see her keys at her house. It was so weird where did they go?

_Clary walked over to where Isabelle sat stretching in the rehearsal studio. Today she was wearing extremely short spankys and a neon pink sports bra. It was Isabelle after all. She looked up and smiled._

'_Hey Clary, what's up girl?'_

'_Nothing really, oh hey did I leave my keys ta your house last night?' _

_Isabelle thought for a minute, mentally trying to figure out where they would have left them 'No you definitely didn't leave them at my house, I'm pretty sure that you had them with you when we went to the show- Oh wait! You did take them to the show remember? We almost left them at my house and had to go back to get them.' _

_Clary nodded, thinking back she did remember that. They were just about to leave for the show when Clary ran back into the house to grab her keys, which she had left sitting on the kitchen table._

Clary left the thoughts of her keys in the back of her mind when they were all called to start their practice. Nerves were starting to run high considering that opening week was so close and truth be told Clary was extremely nervous. This was obviously her first time performing in front of so many people, save all of the school and community plays she had been in, and it was also a Broadway show. She was so nervous that she would mess up her lines or forget a dance move. Although she knew that these fears were somewhat unrealistic because she knew her lines and dance moves better than the back of her hand yet she was nervous because she had to compete with people that have been on Broadway for years and have had years of experience more than her. She was thankful that at least Simon was only a year older than her. That made her feel a little better, in fact most of the cast- or backup dancers more specifically- were only a year or two older than her.

Clary hopped up on stage and walked behind the curtains. She wasn't on stage for the first song so she sat at the music booth and waited to sing as a part of the behind the scenes chorus. Today they were doing a whole run through, costumes and all. She waited to start singing as she sat the lights dim on the stage and the actors walk to get into place. Although she was focused on the task at hand, that being not missing her que to sing, her mind kept drifting back to Jace and what had happened right before she went to rehearsal. Jace was an odd person, one day he was hot then the next he was cold. She couldn't tell if he really liked her or not. She was excited for their date and hoped that it went well, because really if it didn't well it would be awkward because they lived together at the moment. For the remainder of the day Clary was lost in thought of what her date with Jace was going to be like so she almost missed the note that fell out of her bag as she changed after rehearsal. A folded piece of paper fluttered out of her bag and onto the floor when she pulled out her sweater. She bent down and picked it up before unfolding it.

Written in a messy scrawl in the middle of the paper was a short poem:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, You might not see me, but I see you…_


	18. Chapter 16

**I love that this story is getting more popular, thanks to all of the new readers! **

**As always, Read & Review**

Clary's breath caught in her throat. At first she was ready to pass it off as a sad attempt at a joke, until she remembered that her house key was missing. She knew that it was probably only a stupid joke yet there was still the part in her heart that watched too much criminal minds that made her palms sweat. She hastily flipped over the note to try and find any sort of name or signature yet the only thing that marred the paper was the poem written on the front. She stared at it for a while longer before shoving it in her bag and walking out of the room. She paused for a moment before walking out of the studio. She smiled when she saw Jace propped up against a nearby telephone pole with his hands shoved in his pockets.

'Hey Jace.' she smiled, and tried to ignore the flutter in her heart.

'Clary.' He said as he wrapped her in his arms. She almost melted into a puddle at his feet when she felt his muscular arms wrapped around her torso and gently rubbed her back. For a moment she considered telling him about the note that she received but decided against it. Finally, just before I thought my legs were going to melt, he pulled away.

'Do you want to drop you bag off at the apartment first?'

She nodded her head and together they quickly walked back to her apartment. Once she had shut the front door once more, needing to wait for Jonathan to open it for her as she still didn't have a key, she turned to look at Jace.

'So, where to?'

'It's a surprise.' He smiled before gently taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

Clary bit her lip and smiled when Jace and she walked to the entrance of Central Park. She had always loved central park, even when she didn't live in New York she dreamed of being able to go to there and just spend the day reading or drawing.

Clary didn't have that much time to think about her love of central park because Jace was leading them farther into the park, into a little trove hidden by some trees. She gasped when she looked around the clearing. There was a small blanket laid on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle of it.

'Jace, it's beautiful.'

'I thought we could have a bit of a relaxing night tonight, I figured you'd be tired after rehearsal today.'

'It's awesome Jace. Thank you.'

They went over to the picnic blanket and sat down. Clary watched as Jace pulled out a couple of cheese sandwiches, an apple, and a bar of chocolate. He handed her a sandwich and pulled two bottles of water out of the basket. She gently bit down on the sandwich. The lettuce was a little soggy and the cheese was a little warm but other than that it was pretty good.

'Mmh did you make these yourself?'

Jace smiled at her though bits of his own sandwich. 'I may not be able to sing and dance like you, but I do know how to make a mean sandwich.'

Jace's breath hitched as she threw her head back and laughed. The sunlight caught on her wild red curls making it seem as though it was on fire. Her green eyes sparkled with life and he couldn't help but smile at how free she seemed. As if she didn't have a care in the world.

'What are you staring at?'

Jace shook his head. The sun was beginning to go down and the stars were coming out. Jace had picked this spot specifically because it was far enough away from all the lights of New York, that you could see most of the stars when the sun went down. In the middle of all of the trees there was a small gap just big enough for optimum star gazing. Jace lay down on the blanket and put a hand underneath his head.

'Look Clary, the stars are coming out.'

She tilted her head upwards and looked up at the sky. Clary looked up for a while before gently laying on her back beside Jace. The two of them laid in silence for some time before they both slowly began to inch themselves toward each other. Jace gently pulled her against his chest and Clary wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. She pressed her cheek against his chest, the gentle sound of his heartbeat eventually lulling her to sleep.

**I apologise for the long time before the next review! So sorry, I've just had a lot of my plate with exams and everything. I'll be updating more now though don't worry!**

**As always, READ & REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CC or MI**

'Where the hell have you two been?'

Jonathan yelled at them from the front door, not even letting them into the house. Clary resisted the urge to laugh aloud. His face was red and there was a vein sticking out of the side of his neck.

'Jon we-'

'I don't want to hear it Clary, do you know what time it is?'

'I d-'

Jonathan made a noise, and an extravagant hand gesture, that very closely resembled a clapping seal. Clary looked desperately around for anything to distract Jonathan with so that he didn't burst the vein in his neck with his constant rambling. Her eyes landed on Jace and she made a much exaggerated gesture with her eyes between him and Jonathan, practically yelling at him with her eyes to do something. He smirked at her before looking back at Jonathan.

'Man, we just lost track of time. We were just watching the stars at central park and fell asleep.'

'You were in central park, sleeping, at night? You took my sister to central park at night?! Do you know how many criminal minds episodes have been made with crazy murderers in central park?'

Jace laughed 'No how many?'

'I don't know but I'm sure it's a lot!' At this that Clary couldn't hold back her laugh, Jonathan was waving his hands around and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

'Dude! You are so lucky that you're my best friend or I'd be kicking your ass at the moment.'

Jonathan laughed, seeming to get over his mild temper tantrum before opening the door wider and letting them in finally. Jace walked into the kitchen ahead of both fray siblings. Clary went to follow before feeling a gentle tug on her arm, she turned around and looked up at Jonathan- who's face had thankfully went back to its normal color.

'Did you have a good time?' he asked sincerely

'I did, Jace was the perfect gentlemen. Don't you worry your pretty little head.'

'Good, but if he ever isn't, you tell me and I'll sort him out.'

Clary laughed but inside felt truly touched by what Jonathan had said. She pulled him in for a quick hug before walking into the kitchen after Jace.

'Well, seeing as it's later than we apparently thought, I'm going to go to bed.' Clary announced to equally as tired Jonathan and a very disappointed looking Jace. She turned to leave before halting in her steps.

She turned around. 'Oh Jace, here's your blanket.' She had been clutching the blanket Jace wrapped over the top of them tightly in her hands ever since their mad dash to get back to the apartment. In the commotion that Jonathan had made she had completely forgotten about it.

She reached her hand out to give Jace the blanket, however she stopped when she saw the confused look on his face.

'That's not my blanket. I thought it was yours.'

She shook her head. 'No, I didn't bring anything with me other than my purse. I figured you had brought it with the picnic.'

He shook his head this time. 'No I've never seen that before.'

Clary felt her insides slowly seize up. She couldn't help but think back to the note that she had gotten earlier. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as she looked back up at Jace.

'Then where the hell did we get this from?' Clary dropped it on the table quickly as if it had burned her and spun away from Jace suddenly feeling very sick.

Jonathan looked between Jace and Clary 'Is this some kind of sick joke? Because after coming home late, and being at central park at night, I don't think this is very funny.'

This time it was Jace who answered for her. 'This isn't a joke man.'

Clary ran a hand over the back of her jeans and paused at a crinkling sound that came from her back pocket. She dipped her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out a line slip of paper. She paled when she noticed the somewhat familiar scribbling that was shining through the back of the paper. She hesitated a moment before turning the paper over with shaking hands and unfolding it. This one however, wasn't a poem.

**You seemed cold**

**I hope you appreciate my little gift **

**I do have to say that I'm angered at the circumstances I found you in**

**However, you are beautiful when you sleep**

**Do not forget Clarissa….**

**That you are mine**

Clary's blood ran cold at the same time as it drained from her face. Jonathan grabbed the note from her hand and read it before mutely passing it to Jace. Jace made a face that – had Clary not known the reason for it- she would assume he was going to hurl. Clary felt the same way though. This note, this disturbing creepy note, was pulled out of her back pocket. Which meant that someone had to have **put ** it in her pocket. Meaning that someone would have had to be watching them until they were certain that both Jace and Clary were asleep. Also that someone would have been touching her when she was sleeping, wrapped in a comfortable cocoon of Jace.

It was all of these thoughts along with the blanket on the counter, and the way both Jonathan and Jace were looking at her that contributed to her dropping like a stone on the cold kitchen floor.


End file.
